Information extraction may involve analyzing a natural language text to recognize and classify information objects in accordance with a pre-defined set of categories (such as names of persons, organizations, locations, expressions of times, quantities, monetary values, percentages, etc.). Information extraction may further identify relationships between the recognized named entities and/or other information objects.